1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processing apparatus capable of reading out text data during editing of other text data, and more particularly, to a word processing apparatus capable of automatically storing the text data which is processed for editing when the other text data is read out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a general word processor for English and for Japanese comprises a display for displaying text data in a plurality of lines and further comprises various functions for inputting and editing the text data.
According to the word processing apparatus, when an operator wants to store the text data which is processed for editing, the operator operates a menu open key, so that a menu is displayed. The operator selects a store operation for storing the text data from the menu. After this, the operator inputs the text name of the text data to be stored and operates a return key. Then, the text name and the text data corresponding to the text name are stored into an interior memory or a floppy disk installed in the word processing apparatus.
Moreover, when the operator wants to read out text data stored in the interior memory or the floppy disk onto the display, the operator operates the menu key, so that the menu is displayed. The operator selects a read out operation from the menu, the index for showing the text names of text data stored in the interior memory or the floppy disk is displayed on the display. The operator then selects the text name of the text data to be read out on the index and operates the return key. Then, the selected text name and the text data corresponding to the text name are read out from the interior memory or the floppy disk onto the display.
However, according to the word processing apparatus mentioned above, it is difficult to view stored data while editing other data, that is, when the operator wants to read out text data while the operator edits other text data. At this time, suppose that the operator wants to store the text data which is processed for editing. Then, the operator has to operate the key for storing the text data which is processed for editing into the interior memory or the floppy disk, and further, has to operate the key for reading out the other stored text data. Therefore, it is difficult for an operator to execute the above-mentioned operations. Moreover, it is possible that the operator will make an error in the store operation. So, there is the possibility that the edited text data will be deleted.